A charge-trapping material such as a floating gate or a charge-trapping material can be used in non-volatile memory devices to store a charge that represents a data state. A charge-trapping material can be arranged vertically in a three-dimensional (3D) stacked memory structure, or horizontally in a two-dimensional (2D) memory structure. One example of a 3D memory structure is the Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture which comprises a stack of alternating conductive and dielectric layers.
A non-volatile memory device includes memory cells which may be arranged in strings, for instance, where select gate transistors are provided at the ends of the string to selectively connect a channel of the string to a source line or bit line. However, various challenges are present in operating such memory devices. For example, a lengthy settling time of the bit line undermines the performance of the memory device.
It would be desirable to address at least this issue.